dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Spirit
The Fire Spirit, also known as the FlameSpirit, the God of Flame, and the Father of the Flame, is a boss and character in Dragon Quest VII. Appearance The Fire Spirit has the appearance of a dark-skinned muscular man whose body constantly emits flames. His eyebrows and hair seem to be completely composed of fire, and when the Fire Spirit attacks, his hair transforms into a dragon to breathe fiery breath. He wears orange chest armor with wide shoulder pads, boots, and a pair of briefs. In the 3DS version, his appearance has changed slightly, and he wears a pair of gold earrings, and has flames around his waist and the tops of his boots. Personality The Fire Spirit has the most belligerent and warlike personality of the Four Great Spirits. He states that he doesn't like taking orders from humans and only respects strength and he becomes indignant after losing in battle, claiming that humans must have gotten stronger while he was asleep. The Fire Spirit is also the only one of the Great Spirits that the party must fight in battle before offering to help, wishing to see how powerful they are. Biography The Fire Spirit is one of the Four Great Spirits, holding one-fourth of the power of the Almighty. Long ago, the Almighty split his power four ways, with each Great Spirit representing one of the elements of nature. The Fire Spirit made his residence on the island of Emberdale, where the volcano, the Burnmont was located, and where there happened to be the most of his element. He eventually became an important spiritual figure for the people of Emberdale, being referred to as the Father of the Flame. Every year, the people of Emberdale hold the Flaming Festival in the name of the Fire Spirit, where they make a pilgrimage to the Burnmont. The people wear hats bearing some of the sacred Guiding Light flame and offer the flames to the depths of the volcano. However, when the island of Emberdale was sealed off by the Demon King, the festival was corrupted by the Glowering Inferno, who was pretending to be the Father of the Flame. He sought to use the offerings from the people of Emberdale in order to cause a volcanic eruption to destroy the island. Later, when the Demon King is defeated by the party and the "Almighty" is revived, the island of Emberdale is once again sealed off in the present, along with Estard, Alltrades Abbey, Aeolus Vale, and Al-Balad. The party takes one of the teleportals from the Shrine of Mysteries to Emberdale. The magma of the Burnmont seems to have been completely extinguished, so the party journeys deep into the depths of the Burnmont with Palmela in tow, in order to find out the cause. Palmela senses a great power deep in the volcano. When they reach the lowest level of the Burnmont, they meet the Fire Spirit himself, and they explain how they need the power of the Four Great Spirits to unseal the islands once again. The Fire Spirit states that he only takes orders from strong people and offers to lend his power to the party, but only if they can defeat him in battle. Strategy As the name suggests, the Fire Spirit is highly resistant to fire type attacks and weakest to ice attacks. Because of this, wear armor that lowers fire damage and don't use fire attacks, especially fire weapons. Instead, focus on attacks that hit multiple times, like Sword Dance and Quad Hits. Use Insulate to protect against fire attacks. Have Maribel use the Sage's stone to heal wounds. Make sure at least two party members known Fullheal to heal against Kafrizzle. Related Characters *Water Spirit *Earth Spirit *Wind Spirit Category:Dragon Quest VII characters Category:Dragon Quest VII bosses Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Superboss